The Foreign Trainer
by Nidokoenig
Summary: Ash battles a trainer who speaks no Japanese.


It was a beautiful sunny day. Ash, Misty and Brock had just reached the end of a long journey to a new, big city and were trying to find a Pokemon Centre, without much luck.  
"Brock, are you sure this is the right way?" Ash asked, looking around, "I think we've been here before."  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed.  
The square was quite large but also quite empty, only a dozen or so people were around. A large, ornate fountain gurgled quietly in the centre.  
"I think we should ask someone for directions," Brock said, looking around, "Hey, let's ask her!" He said excitedly, pointing eagerly.  
A hundred metres beyond the end of his finger stood a tall young woman with long, flowing black hair. She wore a red blouse, a yellow skirt and a modest pair of glasses. She was kneeling down, letting two Pidgey eat feed out of her hand.  
Brock ran the distance between himself and the woman in five seconds.  
"Hi. I'm Brock, I'm new here and I'd just love for you to show me around, strolling through picturesque streets under a starlit sky!" Brock blurted out, head over heels in love.  
The woman scattered the feed around, clapping the last from her hands as she turned to Brock wearing a quizzical expression.  
»Wie bitte?« She asked.  
"Yes, I've been rejected by a lot of girls, but I'm not bitter!" Brock continued.  
"Get ready, Misty." Ash said as he and Misty caught up with Brock.  
"Way ahead of you." Misty replied, flexing her thumb and forefinger.  
»Sind Sie ein Japaner?« The woman asked Brock, «Sprechen Sie deutsch?»  
"Never mind the small talk, my heart demands satisfaction!" Brock proclaimed, his heart melted by the woman's powerful, guttural accent.  
"Even if they don't understand you, you've still got no chance." Misty sighed, dragging him away by the ear.  
Ash walked up to the woman and bowed, "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum."  
»Asch? Das ist ein rechts feurig Name!« The woman said with a chuckle, «Ich heiße Anne, ich komme aus Himmelblaue Stadt. Wie kann ich dich helfen?»  
Ash was completely oblivious to most of her words, but managed to work out that her name was Anne, "Could you tell me where a Pokemon Centre is?"  
»Ein Pokemon Zentrum, heißt das?« Anne asked, then pointing down a street, «Am Ende der Straße da."  
She turned sharply back to Ash .  
»Moment! Bist du ein Pokemon Trainer?« She asked, excited, holding up a pokeball to clarify her meaning.  
"Yes, I'm going to compete in the Johto League!" Ash answered authoritatively.  
»Kämpfen wir!« Anne announced, »Sechs Pokemon, kein Brett!« She said, holding up six fingers then slicing a hand through the air as she did so.  
"All right!" Ash said, taking a pokeball from his own belt, "Go, Totodile!"  
Ash threw Totodiles lure ball up into the air. It split open with a flash, all sixty centimetres of Totodile fading into view.  
»Wunderbar, ein Karnimani!« Anne said, chucking the pokeball in her hand up into the air. It didn't open, instead it made a slow, lazy arc through the air, landing at Totodiles feet.  
"Toto?" He said, curious.  
"Totodile, be careful!" Ash ordered.  
"Toto!" Totodile replied with a polite nod. He promptly headbutted the pokeball.  
The pokeball rocked just slightly and opened just a chink, a spray of sparks flying out as it did.  
Totodile walked towards the pokeball, crouching down to look inside.  
A golden gas started pouring out of the pokeball, startling Totodile and making him jump up and down wildly.  
Ash laughed, "Relax, Totodile, she's just used a smokeball to psych us out!" He said confidently.  
"Don't get cocky, Ash!" Brock warned, "I don't think that's a smoke ball!"  
"Well, what other type of ball has smoke in it?" Ash asked hautily as Totodile rolled around happily in the fluffy cloud of golden smoke that enveloped him.  
Anne's face had a cunning grin stretched all over it, »Nebel, Donnerblitz!«  
"What!?" Ash exclaimed.  
The cloud enveloping Totodile sparked, then erupted into a ball of lightening. The force of the shock threw Totodile a full five metres into the air, forcing Ash to dive and catch it. Looking into his blank eyes, it was obvious Totodile was out for the count.  
Ash looked up at the cloud. It was drawing in on itself and solidifying as the pokeball opened up, releasing a string of blue pearls and flying back into Anne's hand. The pearls levitated gently, wrapping themselves around the neck of a small, but perfectly formed, blue eyed golden Misdreavus.  
»Gefällt dir mein Traunfugil?« Anne asked coyly.  
A Ghost pokemon, thought Ash, taking a pokeball from his belt, I know how to handle this.  
Ash threw the pokeball, "Noctowl, I choose you!"  
The pokeball split open, releasing the orange and red Noctowl in a shower of stars.  
»Ein Noctuh, he?« Anne mused, »Sehr interessant.«  
"Noctowl, Foresight!"  
»Nebel, Donnerblitz!«  
Noctowl bore down on Nebel, it's eyes glowing menacingly as Nebel sparked brightly.  
Realisation flashed across both trainers' faces.  
"Noctowl, dodge that Thunderbolt!"  
»Nebel, verschwind!«  
Noctowl sharply flew off at a right angle, narrowly avoiding the Thunderbolt as Nebel faded away, leaving only it's pearls visible.  
"I've got you now!" Ash said, "Noctowl, Confusion!"  
»Nebel, umgeb Noctuh und benutz Donnerblitz!«  
As Noctowl's eyes glowed blue with psychic energy a golden cloud started to form around it.  
"Now, Noctowl!"  
With a loud screech, Noctowl unleashed it's attack, flooding the square with a blinding flash of mental power. Once the effects of the flash had died away, Noctowl was hovering patiently while the golden Misdreavus circled unsteadily, lost in deep confusion.  
"All right, Noctowl, finish it with Tackle!»  
»Nebel, tu irgendwas!«  
Noctowl dove out of the sky with a piercing cry at Nebel, knocking it to the ground. It's eyes slid quietly closed.  
»Nebel, komm zurück!« Anne called, Nebel returning to it's pokeball as she picked another from her belt, »Entchen, du bist dran!« She announced as she threw the new pokeball into play.  
A Golduck's lithe, blue body materialised. It's purple eyes burned intensely. The icicle it wore on it's necklace glittered brightly in the sumlight.  
»Mein Entoron wird dich vernichten! Entchen, Hypnose!«  
"Noctowl, Hypnosis!"  
The two pokemon fixed hypnotic stares on each other, locking themselves in a contest of wills.  
"Ash, you can't beat this pokemon head on," Misty called out, "You need to find another way!"  
Anne's calculating expression morphed into a look protraying devious revelation.  
»Entchen, mach die Augen zu und benutz Eisstrahl!«  
Entchen closed it's eyes and fired an Ice Beam attack.  
"Noctowl, duck!"  
A beam of energy shot out of Misty's backpack and became Psyduck.  
"Not you duck, Noctowl duck!" Misty glared at it.  
"Psy, y, y!" Psyduck groaned as it's headache got worse.  
Noctowl quickly ducked down, the Ice Beam barely missing the top of it's head.  
"Now, Tackle, while it's still got it's eyes closed!"  
»Entchen, mach die Augen auf!«  
Entchen opened it's eyes, just in time for Noctowl to hit it head on.  
Brock turned to Misty with a grin, "Hey, what was that you said about not-"  
"Shut up!" Misty cut in, kicking Brock in the back of the knee and sending him to the ground with a thud.  
"Noctowl, Fly up as high as you can before it recovers!"  
Noctowl climbed up into the sky, rising quickly and effortlessly, becoming a rapidly shrinking dot in the clear blue sky.  
»Entchen, Eisstrahl!«  
Entchen snapped upright. It's necklace began to glow even brighter as it took aim, the jewel on it's forehead shone strongly and it's body was surrounded by a white aura. Once Entchen's glow reached it's brightest, it opened it's beak, unleashing an astounding blast of Ice Beam.  
The bolt of ice zoomed through the air towards it's target, getting ever larger as water condensed out of the air around it.  
"Ash, if Noctowl doesn't change direction, it's going to get hit by that attack!" Brock called out.  
"Noctowl, look out!" Ash shouted, even though he knew his voice could never hope to travel far enough.  
Noctowl continued on upwards, still oblivious to the immediate danger it was in until it turned round, alarmed by a sudden rush of cold air, but too late to avoid the attack, which froze Noctowl solid. Encased in ice, Noctowl began to fall back to Earth.  
"Noctowl!" Ash shouted, a tear running down his cheek.  
»Entchen, Psychokinese!«  
Entchen nodded, fixing it's gaze on the falling shape of Noctowl that was beginning to glow as it fell ever faster towards the ground. Entchen began to glow again and a strong wind started to blow on both Anne's and Ash's backs.  
"Is this a Whirlwind?" Misty asked, clutching Togepi close to her chest and stepping on Psyduck to stop them blowing away.  
"I think Golduck is using Psychic to make a thick air cushion under Noctowl, to break it's fall," Brock replied, leaning back into the wind to steady himself, "Her Golduck has amazing psychic powers!"  
As Noctowl fell closer and closer to Earth, Ash ran around frantically, trying to be in the exact right place to catch Noctowl. The block of ice imprisoning Noctowl began to steam as the air cushion began to fight against it's high speed, a great cloud of vapour obscuring the still frozen Noctowl as it came ever closer to the solid ground.  
"Ash, be careful!" Misty shouted.  
Ash had to force himself to concentrate not on shielding himself from the intense heat but on catching Noctowl. Just as the heat became unbearable, Ash felt a shoulder being rammed into his stomach, throwing him to the ground.  
"Ash!" Misty shouted, running towards him.  
Anne got off Ash, stood up and dusted herself down.  
»Das war dumm, aber ich würde das gleich getan haben.« She said with a smile.  
"Er, thanks," Ash replied, unsure if he was being complimented or insulted, "Where's Noctowl?" He said urgently, his head zooming from one side to another.  
"Dein Noctuh ist da." Anne said, pointing.  
Beyond the end of her finger was Noctowl, encased in ice, floating a few metres above the air and falling slowly to the ground as heat from falling into the masses of air Entchen was constantly driving under it drove steam off the ice.  
Suddenly, the ice brock. Entchen fell to it's knees, exhausted. Noctowl saw it's chance and took it, knocking it down with a Tackle attack.  
"Hey, Noctowl, that's not fair!"  
»Es ist nichts,« Anne said with a dismissive wave of her hand, »Du hast ein sehr intelligente Noctuh.«  
Entchen lolled it's head back, almost completely drained, to see Noctowl hovering there. Entchen didn't think twice.  
The Ice Beam caught Noctowl completely by surprise, hitting it dead on. Noctowl fell to the ground, unconscious, as Entchen let out an exhausted sigh.  
»Ach, du hast Pech,« Anne chuckled, »Mein Entoron ist auch sehr intelligent!«  
"Whatever!" Ash groaned, getting up, "Noctowl, return!"  
»Entchen, komm zurück!«  
The two trainers went back to their starting positions and chose fresh pokeballs.  
»Bizarr, ich wähl dich!«  
"Pikachu, I choose you!"  
Anne threw a pokeball into the air as Pikachu stepped forward. The pokeball split open, revealing a tall, majestic Girafarig.  
»Dein klein Pikachu sitzt in der Tinte. Bizarr, Spukball!«  
"Pikachu, dodge it, whatever it is!"  
A large ball of dark energy began to form in front of Bizarr. Pikachu stood ready to dodge it.  
»Bizarr, wirf denn Spukball und fäng die Maus mit Knirscher!«  
Bizarr nodded. It tapped the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball flew directly at Pikachu, but Pikachu just managed to dodge it, jumping up and over Girafarig's primary head.  
With a snap of movement, Girafarig's back half flew up, it's secondary head stretching up and twisting round, catching Pikachu in it's mouth.  
»Bizarr, knirsch!«  
Pikachu screamed as Girafarig's secondary head began to Crunch down on it, it's eyes narrowing as it put all it's effort into it's attack.  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu growled. It's cheeks sparked, then it's whole body was engulfed in a bolt of lightening, the megavolt blast coursing through Bizarr's body. Bizarr's secondary head shook wildly with convulsions but still didn't let go of Pikachu, even as the primary head screamed in pain.  
"Ash, do something before one of them gets hurt!" Brock ordered, taking Onix's pokeball from his belt.  
Anne was biting her lip pensively, «Bizarr, wirf Pikachu weg und benutz Rückkehr!»  
Bizarr reacted immediately, throwing Pikachu away with far more force than it should have been able to muster. It took deep breaths, gathering itself for it's next attack.  
Bizarr launched itself at Pikachu, determined to finish it in one move, all four eyes narrowing in determination.  
"Ash, that's Return, Girafarig's strongest attack," Brock yelled, "You can't let it hit!"  
"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"  
Pikachu jumped to it's feet, despite the lingering pain of the Crunch attack, and began to move faster than the eye could see.  
Bizarr stopped dead, both heads looking around for the faintest glimmer of their target.  
Suddenly, Pikachu exploded out of nowhere, ramming into Bizarr's side and knocking it to the ground.  
»Nein!« Anne snarled, recalling Bizarr as both of it's heads fell to the ground. It faded away into a beam of red energy and returned to it's pokeball.  
»Dein Lieblingspokemon ist sehr stark, aber mein ist stärker!« Anne picked a decorative blue/yellow pokeball off her belt and threw it high into the air. It opened and it's occupant began to materialise roughly twenty metres up in the air.  
"Pikachu, get ready, this may be a flying type, but I don't think it'll be a pushover!" Ash paid close attention to the strangely spherical energy cloud.  
»Boris, Erdbeben!«  
The energy cloud solidified into a curled up blue pokemon with a row of sharp spines running down it's back. It showed no sighns of unravelling as it fell back to Earth.  
Ash quickly reached for his pokedex.  
"Searching" It said, it's screen nothing but a pale glow as it searched through it's database.  
"We'll attack first and ask questions later. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
Anne laughed, »Deines Pikachus Donnerblitz funkt nicht gegen diesen Pokemon!«  
Pikachu unleashed it's powerful attack, the massive spark of electricity thundering towards the blue ball, striking it head on.  
No effect.  
"Pokemon identified," The pokedex announced, "Nidoking, the Drill pokemon."  
»Es heißt Nidokönig, Dummkopf!«  
Boris unfurled himself just before he reached the ground so that he colud put his massive leg strength into his Earthquake attack. The impact shook the ground violently and the force sent Pikachu flying.  
»Wunderbar, Boris!« Anne said as she smiled from ear to ear, »Benutz mal Risikotackle!«  
With an almighty roar, Boris threw himself forward in a powerful Double Edge attack.  
"Pikachu, dodge it!"  
Pikachu jumped again, having only just landed after the Earthquake attack, and narrowly missed being struck by Boris' attack.  
"Now hit it with a Quick Attack!"  
»Boris, steh still! Fäng's und benutz Toxin! Hör mal, guck nicht!«  
Boris closed his eyes and pricked his ears up. As Pikachu ran towards it, seeming to teleport from one place to another as it went, Boris stood deathly still, the only movement was the steel-like hairs that covered his body standing on end as Pikachu circled continuously, looking for an opening in Boris' defence.  
"Be patient, Pikachu, he can't stand there like that for ever."  
Boris' ears twitched at this. Slowly, he relaxed his arms.  
Pikachu saw this as it's chance and took it immediately, launching it's Quick Attack directly at Boris' abdomen.  
Boris' eyes snapped open. In a flash he caught Pikachu with his club-like hands. Pikachu writhed around frantically, letting off a barrage Thunderbolts to no effect. Boris slowly and deliberately bowed his head forward, touching the tip of his highly venomous horn on one of the Crunch marks left by Bizarr. Pikachu stopped wriggling with a weak cry as the Toxic poison took effect.  
Anne walked up to Boris, taking Pikachu feeding it a berry.  
Ash came forward and took Pikachu from Anne.  
"Ka..." Pikachu murmured, falling asleep.  
»Also, immer weiter! Nächste Pokemon!«  
Ash took a pokeball from his belt and released it's occupant. Bulbasaur appeared on the battlefield.  
Boris grinned. He started to lift and stomp alternate legs, sumo-style, knowing he was almost ten times as heavy as Bulbasaur. After a few stomps he let out a vicious roar.  
"Bulba?" Bulbasaur commented hautily, raising one eyebrow.  
Boris snorted angrily and started to circle Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur turning constantly to ensure it never lost sight of Boris. Ash decided it was time to attack.  
"Bulbasaur-"  
»Boris, Risikotackle!«  
Boris charged at Bulbasaur, putting it's full strength behind the attack.  
Bulbasaur instinctively dodged to the left, narrowly missing the attack.  
»Boris, nochmal!«  
Boris charged again, and again Bulbasaur dodged left.  
»Immer links.« Anne muttered.  
"What do you think she said?" Ash asked.  
"Probably some German insult." Misty said.  
"Or perhaps something about sausages?" Brock suggested.  
"Maybe both: what's the German for chipolata?" Misty pondered.  
"Hey!" Ash snapped as Bulbasaur laughed out loud, "This is a battle, not a comic moment!"  
"Wobbuffet!"  
A volley of smoke balls hit the ground and exploded, releasing a thick cloud of opaque smoke.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation,"  
»Wer zum Teufel sind diese Narren?« Anne asked Ash, interrupting Team Rocket in full swing.  
»Narren!? Was fällt dir ein!« James spat angrily, »Wir sind Team Rocket!«  
"James, are you ill?" Jessie asked, confused.  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"You were talking really strangely."  
"Stranger than usual." Meowth quipped.  
"That was German, like she's speaking. I learnt it from my private tutor."  
Bulbasaur turned to Boris and cleared it's throat, »Bisasam?«  
»Rargh?« Boris growled back.  
"What's up with Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.  
"Looks like it's talking to that Nidoking." Brock explain  
"But how does it know German?" Misty asked.  
»Bisasam, sasam, sa,« Bulbasaur continued, gesturing with his head at Team Rocket, »Bisasam!«  
»Rargh!« Boris roared.  
They turned to Team Rocket and took battle poses.  
James took a pokeball from his belt and threw while Jesse gave Wobbuffet a sound kick in the backside.  
"Go, Weezing!"  
"Get out there, Wobbuffet!"  
Boris charged forward, working on instinct alone.  
"Weezing, Tackle!"  
"Wobbuffet, Counter!"  
Weezing swept down, hoping to knock Boris back, but Boris just barged past with a roar, tossing Weezing aside in a puff of foul-smelling gas.  
"Wobbuffet, here it comes!"  
Out of the smog charged Boris, his horn lowered as Wobbuffet began to glow red. Boris still charged onwards, completely unpeturbed, his sturdy horn piercing straight through the Counter attack.  
"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet screamed as the poison flooded into it's body.  
"Wobbuffet, no!" Jesse cried out.  
"Wait a minute, Jess!" James said, then whispered in Jessie's ear.  
Jessie considered his ideas for a few seconds, "Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond!"  
»Boris, greif Woingenau mit Risikotackle!«  
"Bulbasaur, attack Weezing with Razor Leaf!"  
"Weezing, use Sludge against Bulbasaur!"  
A mysterious green aura surrounded Wobbuffet as Boris bore down on him. Bulbasaur let out a flurry of leaves that hit Weezing hard, sending it tumbling hard down to the ground. Weezing sprang up and tilted both it's heads back, preparing to attack.  
»Bisasam!« Bulbasaur called as he jumped to one side.  
Boris roared, jumping over Wobbuffet as Weezing launched it's Sludge attack.  
"Wobbuffet, get out of the way!" Jesse ordered.  
Wobbuffet was powerless to move, weakened by Boris's Toxic attack. Boris saw his chance and took it without a second thought, springing over Wobbuffet and drop-kicking it in the back as he came down behind it, knocking Wobbuffet right into the Sludge attack.  
»Ja, Volltreffer!« Anne said emphatically.  
"No!" Team Rocket protested as Wobbuffet fell to the ground and it's eyes slid shut.  
Weezing was engulfed in a shower of green light, it's faces twisting into expressions of anguish as the pain grew ever more unbearable. Finally, Weezing crashed to the ground, it's energy spent.  
Team Rocket recalled their first pokemon and got ready to put their second into play.  
»Boris, Erdbeben!« Anne ordered.  
With an enthusiastic roar, Boris turned a somersault and smacked into the ground, sending a sharp shockwave through the ground at Team Rocket, the force throwing them high into the sky.  
"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
Anne turned to Ash, »Machen wir weiter!«  
»Bisasam!« Bulbasaur said, turning to face Boris and lowering it's head in a battle pose. Boris did the same.  
"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"  
»Boris, Erdbeben!«  
Boris stamped down hard on the ground and Bulbasaur threw out a flurry of leaves.  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted as it was thrown head over heels through the air.  
Boris threw his arms up to protect himself from the barrage of sharp, fast leaves, each one pushing him back as it ricocheted off his thick armour again and again. As Bulbasaur fell to the ground, Boris swept away the last few with a fierce swipe of his arms.  
»Boris, beend dies mit Risikotackle!«  
"Bulba?" Bulbasaur growled, spreading it's fore limbs and touching it's chin on the ground. It's bulb began to glow gently, almost imperceptibly, as it got ready to attack.  
"Ash, aren't you going to tell Bulbasaur which attack to use?" Misty asked.  
"Bulbasaur knows what it's doing," Ash replied, "I think."  
Boris bore down on Bulbasaur, lowering it's head to make sure hit Bulbasaur instead of tripping over it.  
"Bulbasaur, dodge it!" Ash ordered.  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said, feinting left, but dodging right, turning as he jumped to face Boris, who Double-Edged the air to what had been Bulbasaur's left.  
»Bisa!« Bulbasaur called as it launched it's Solarbeam.  
Boris had no time to dodge the attack, the vivid yellow blast of energy striking him in the chest, scattering into a bright spectrum and throwing him back a good twenty metres. Boris landed on his spines and rolled over onto his front as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
»Boris, komm zurück!« Anne said, holding out Boris' pokeball to bring him back, »Dein Bisasam ist kein Trottel, doch mein nächste pokemon ist auch nicht,« She commented as she took an pokeball from her belt and threw it, »Unlicht, mein Hundemon, du bist dran!«  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur exclaimed in shock. It began frantically producing a thick cloud of Sleep Powder.  
The pokeball opened to let out a bolt of red lightening that became Unlicht, a Houndoom, as Bulbasaur became completely shrouded in an ever thickening cloud that was utterly static on this calm day. Around Unlicht's neck was a small piece of card with an ancient, ornate symbol inscribed on it.  
»Das ist einfach dumm! Unlicht, Flammenwurf!«  
Unlicht responded immeadiately, unleashing a spout of flames at the cloud.  
"Ash, if that Sleep Powder ignites, it could explode!" Brock shouted.  
"Bulbasaur, get out of there!" Ash ordered.  
Bulbasaur burst out of the side of the cloud, just a split second before it was touched by the flames. The cloud was immediately consumed in a massive fireball that grew in a split second to completely cover the battlefield, dying away just as quickly to leave a thick blanket of opaque smoke, through which nothing could be seen.  
"Bulbasaur, stay calm! Wait for the smoke to clear!"  
»Unlicht, benutz Rückkehr! Bisasam musst irgendwo da drinnen sein!«  
The vague shadow of a large shape looking similair to Unlicht seemed to charge this way and that, but never seeming to hit anything. Anne started getting impatient with the lack of result. She began scrutinising the seemingly random shades and shadows in the smoke. Suddenly, she noticed a small shadow that almost seemed to follow Unlicht around. Could it be...  
»Unlicht, Irrer Iwan!«  
The large shadow turned a quick, narrow circle and bumped into something.  
A ball of fire lit up inside the cloud, the wave of heat quickly driving away the remaining smoke. In the centre of the now cleared battlefield stood Unlicht, calm and relaxed while Bulbasaur lay on the ground, charred and unconscious.  
"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash ordered, holding out Bulbasaur's pokeball. He hesitated, carefully deciding which of his last two pokemon to use.  
"Be careful, Ash, she'll be saving her best for last!" Brock called.  
"There's only one choice here." Ash muttered, throwing his next pokeball into play.  
"Quil!" Cyndaquil chirped.  
»Ein Feuerigel! Wie niedlich!« Anne squeaked, her eyes melting at the sight.  
"Yes!" Ash chuckled, "She won't attack it, she likes it too much!"  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Ash!" Brock said, "Pay attention to the battle!"  
Ash turned just in time to see Unlicht launch a Shadow Ball attack, a ghostly aura washing over it as it did.  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil chirped as the Shadow Ball hit it head on. Ash winced, almost as if he could feel Cyndaquil's energy being drained from it's body.  
"Cyndaquil, Tackle it, quick!" Ash ordered, desperation showing in his voice.  
Cyndaquil got to it's feet without making a sound, then shot forward with a burst of flame.  
»Unlicht, Flammenwurf!« Anne ordered calmly.  
Unlicht opened it's mouth, spewing forth a river of fire that engulfed Cyndaquil easily.  
"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil squealed as it was thrown back by the force of the attack. It fell to the ground and didn't get up.  
Ash recalled his Cyndaquil and picked his last pokeball from his belt.  
"I hope you're up to this," He whispered. He threw the ball into play viciously, the spark of red energy solidifying into Bayleef, still flying through the air towards Unlicht, "Bayleef, Body Slam!"  
"Bay!" Bayleef cried. It touched the ground for just the split second it needed to launch itself at Unlicht and knock it to the ground with a powerful Body Slam.  
»Unlicht, steh auf, du kannst dies gewinnen! Flammenwurf!«  
"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf before it can recover!"  
"Bay!" Bayleef cried as it launched a volley of Razor Leaves at Unlicht.  
»Schütz dich, Unlicht!«  
Unlicht struggled to it's feet and managed to cough out a small jet of flame, destroying the Razor Leaves a few seconds before they could hit.  
"Bayleef, Vine Whip!"  
»Tu was du kannst, Unlicht!«  
Bayleef launched it's vines at Unlicht, Unlicht just standing there, breathing raggedly. Just a moment before they hit, Unlicht leaped over them and charged towards Bayleef.  
"Bayleef, Body Slam!"  
"Bay!" Bayleef cried as it launched itself at Unlicht.  
The two collided with immense force, so strong they were both thrown back, Bayleef landing on it's feet, Unlicht landing in an untidy heap. Anne recalled her pokemon with a sigh.  
»Mein Vater gab mir Unlicht,« She murmured, putting Unlicht's pokeball back on her belt and taking her last one off, »Jetzt wirst du die Kraft von Bohrer, mein Ibitak, fühlen!«  
She tossed the pokeball gently into the air, the red glow stretching out almost as far as a metre in both directions before it began to solidify. A long neck, a head with a long beak, a streamlined body supporting massive wings and two clawed feet. It was a Fearow. Bohrer gently rested it's feet on Anne's shoulders and folded it's wings.  
"That's a pretty mean-looking Fearow." Misty said.  
"Yeah, I bet she's really proud of it." Brock added.  
Anne tilted her head up to look at Bohrer. It craned it's neck down to look her in the eye.  
»Steig ab, du dick Idiot, und kämpf!« She ordered, smiling slightly.  
Bohrer spread it's wings with a cry, launching itself from Anne's shoulders. It began to circle Bayleef menacingly.  
"All right, Bayleef, this is going to be tough, but we can win this, okay?" Ash told Bayleef.  
"Bay!" Bayleef replied.  
"OK, Bayleef, start with Razor Leaf!"  
»Bohrer, Stahlflügel!«  
Bohrer dived at Bayleef, locking it's wings back to increase it's speed. Bayleef threw off half a dozen Razor Leaves with a flourish, but Bohrer flapped it's wings sharply, sweeping them away effortlessly. It brought it's wings down violently again, the wings hard as steel as they struck Bayleef's body.  
"Bay!" Bayleef grunted as it fell to the ground. It got up quickly and growled angrily.  
"Ash, you can't win this with brute force, her Fearow has the advantage!" Brock shouted.  
"I know!" Ash said, his concentration set purely on the match, "Bayleef, the next time it attacks, dodge it, then use a Body Slam!"  
"Bohrer, Bohrschnabel!"  
Bohrer dived down again, it's wings close to it's body and it's pointed beak foremost as it bore down on Bayleef, which stood it's ground, waiting for the right moment.  
The right moment came. Bayleef sprang to the right, forcing Bohrer to spread it's wings and slow down to avoid splattering itself on the ground. Bayleef couldn't have asked for an easier target. It barged at Bohrer, knocking it sideways with a mighty Body Slam, sending it rolling over and over across the ground.  
Bohrer lay there on it's back for two seconds before it managed to flip itself over. Slowly, carefully, it launched itself and began to hover.  
"Bayleef, hit it with Razor Leaf!"  
»Die Taktik eines Pflanze Pokemons ist nicht überlegen an der roher Gewallt eines Flieg Pokemons! Bohrer, Hyperstrahl!«  
Bayleef launched it's Razor Leaf attack at Bohrer, ten razor sharp leaves flying right at Bohrer. Bohrer threw it's head back and it's beak open, a yellow glow emanating from it's mouth as it threw it's head forward, unleashing a bright bright beam of energy. The powerful beam vapourised the Razor Leaf barrage and hit Bayleef right in the chest, the explosive force throwing it back head over heels several times.  
Bohrer landed, breathing hard to regain the strength it had used up in the attack. Bayleef lay where it was, groaning quietly.  
"Bayleef, are you okay?" Ash asked, a note of worry in his voice.  
"Bay..." Bayleef groaned. It raised it's head a little off the ground, but it just fell down again.  
Ash held out the pokeball, "That's okay, Bayleef, you did great!"  
Anne walked up to Bohrer, offering it a handful of berries.  
»He, iß diese Beere!« She whispered softly, stroking it's head gently, »Du kämpftest sehr gut.«  
Bohrer scoffed down the berries eagerly. Once he had finished, Anne walked over to Ash and bowed politely, if a little untidily.  
»Das war ein prima Kampf, Herr Ketchum. Danke schon.«  
"Er, thank you," Ash replied, bowing aswell, "You're a great battler." he continued, trying to express his meaning by pointing, giving a thumbs up and waving his fists around in circles.  
Anne raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Misty, »Fragt er mir, ob ich kochen kann?«  
"Ignore him, he makes even less sense in Japanese!" Misty replied with a shrug.  
»Ich dächte so!« She said, turning to leave, »Aufwiedersehen!«  
She walked three steps, then stopped, turned and walked back.  
»Eines als letztes.« She said, making a bee-line for Brock.  
She grabbed Brock and kissed him. She put a hand to the back of Brock's head as the sheer intensity of the kiss pushed his upper body back until it was almost horizontal.  
After a few minutes, Anne stood back up, then stood the immobilised Brock back up. She wore a pleasant smile while he wore a vacant grin.  
»Es könnte etwas zwischen uns geben, wenn du deutsch sprächst,« She said with a shrug and pointing to herself and Brock for the first part, then pointing to Brock and making a talking motion with her hands for the second part, »Tchuß!«  
Brock stood there with a blank look on his face, his love-clouded brain just ticking over for a few seconds while Anne walked back to Bohrer and climbed onto it's back. At that moment, you could almost see a lightbulb switch on above Brock's head. He started to run after Anne.  
"Wait, wait, er, Achtung, Baby!" He shouted enthusiastically, waving his arms, »Bratwurst, Scwarzwaldkuchen, I spreche German! Strudel und Lager!«"If you're ever in Pewter City, er"»Marmoria City,«"drop into the Gym, er"»Arena«"and see me! Just ask for Brock!"  
»Marmoria City Arena, OK« Anne said as Bohrer took off, »Aufwiedersehen, Rocko!«  
»Aufwiedersehen, mein Liebchen!« Brock called, still waving with no intention of stopping and no brain to issue the command as Anne and Bohrer dissappeared into the distance. 


End file.
